Face à ses sentiments
by Clem94
Summary: Beckett va devoir faire face à ses sentiments refoulée aprés le drame que va subir son partenaire préféré...Bien que les obstacles soient plus que nombreux...
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est ma première fanfic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien que le début soit un peu chaotique...**_

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et pénétra à l'interieur. Le silence etait comme d'habitude toujours au rendez vous, elle posa ses clés sur le contoire et alla se servir un verre de vin pour enfin se diriger vers son canapé. Elle bu une gorgée fixant désesperement la télévision qui en passant etait éteinte, elle remplaça donc ses pensées par les images de la télé. Elle etait perdu, perdu dans un déséspoire et surtout perdu dans les souvenirs de cette nuit, la nuit ou tout avait basculée.

_-Les mains en l'air! Tout de suite!_

_Elle avait enfin réussis à l'avoir, l'assassin de sa mère se trouvait en face d'elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Cet homme la répugnait, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'est lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux et elle luttait contre ses dérnières forces pour ne pas le faire._

_-Beckett!_

_Elle avait reconnue la voix de Castle mais ceux qui lui faisait le plus peur c'etait qu'elle etait incroyablement prés. Elle n'ausa pas tourner la tête de peur de perdre sa cible._

_-Castle qu'est-ce-que vous faites là bon sang! dit elle toujours face à son ravisseur_

_-Bah, je vous est suivis, j'avais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose._

_-Trés bien, maintenant que vous avez vu que je vais bien vous pouvez partir!_

_-Mais... je vais pas vous laissez seule... vous..._

_-Castle! Partez et vite! sans même sans n'appercevoir elle faisait maintenant face à Castle et non plus à sa cible. Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit que maintenant son ravisseur avait une arme pointait sur son partenaire._

_-Castle! Elle se retourna vers lui, entendit un coup de feu et vit Castle tomber a terre._

_-Non!_

_Elle accoura vers lui et se baissa pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Elle entendit Ryan et Esposito, ordonner à maintenant ce qui etait peut-etre le tueur de sa mère mais aussi celui de son âme soeur. _

_-Castle... vous m'entendez?_

_Elle vit une tâche rouge se former sur la chemise de son partenaire. Puis elle remonta vers son visage et vit qu'il la regardais, mais cette fois pas avec son petit regard charmeur et tendre mais avec peur, vide et amour._

_-Castle... je t'en pris ne me quitte pas, pas toi... _

_Des larmes commençaient à envahir sa joue et elle vit son partenaire commençer à fermer les yeux avant que les lumières des ambulances refletent le paysage assombrie._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que le premier qui lui etait un peu court. Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Attention petit spoilier (mini) saison 4.**_

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente attendant désésperement une bonne nouvelle. Elle etait prise de milliers de pensées, le plus souvent habitées par de la peur et de la culpabilité.

-Lieutenant Beckett!

Elle se retourna et vit Martha et Alexis accourir vers elle. Mais qu'allait elle leur dire? elle avait complétement oublié qu'elles etaient la, à vrai dire ses pensées allaient plutôt toutes pour son écrivain en ce moment, elles y etaient aussi d'habitudes mais cette fois rongées par l'inquiétude.

-Que c'est il passé? Dit Martha paniqué

-C'est de votre faute! S'ecria Alexis en pleure

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, peut-etre parce-que l'adolescente n'avait tout simplement pas tord. C'etait de sa faute, elle savait qu'un écrivain de best seller n'etait pas fait pour travailler avec la police, elle aurait du lui dire non des le début et ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais voilà, ce n'etait pas n'importe quel écrivain, c'etait Richard Castle, son écrivain.

-Excusez moi... vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Castle? fit un infirmier

-Oui! Dit Alexis

-Monsieur Castle, est dans sa chambre, nous l'avons placé dans un coma artificielle afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

-Mais il va se réveiller hein? souffla Alexis

-Cela dépend entièrement de lui... cependant vous pouvez venir le voir un par un si possible... sa chambre et la numéro 406.

L'infirmier parta laissant dérrière lui une Alexis en pleure dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

-Et si il ne se réveille pas grand-mère?

-Chut... ne dis pas ça. Dit Martha tout en berçant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Beckett ne savait plus ou se mettre la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant c'etait de courir jusqu'aux portes de sortie de l'hopital. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Castle seul, il ne l'avait pas laissé tombé lui quant elle etait à l'hopital il y a quelques mois, il avait etait la quant elle s'etait réveillé, à vrai dire il etait toujours la pour elle "always".

-Lieutenant.. dit Martha, la faisant tout de suite sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui...

-Allez le voir en premier...

-Qu..quoi.. heu non, vous êtes sa famille vous devez y aller en premier. Je ne suis même pas sur de mériter d'aller lui rendre visite.

-Ne dites pas d'idioties, Richard tient beaucoup à vous et Alexis aussi... mais elle n'est pas encore prête à voir son père dans un lit d'hopital

-Trés bien...je...Merci Martha.. Lui dit elle en lui adressant un timide sourire

-Je vous en prie.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'un des couloir sinistre de l'hopital qui abritait la chambre de Castle. Plus elle avançait en direction de la chambre de son partenaire plus la boule qui avait elue domicile dans son ventre grandissait. Elle avait peur, peur de voir son écrivain pour la première fois entre la vie et la mort, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en rentrant dans cette chambre sauf peut être le pire.

- "402... 404...406!"

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui etait un peu idiot de sa par sachant que Castle etait dans le coma et qu'elle ne risquait pas de le réveiller, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Elle prit le temps de regarder les moindres recoins de cette pièce, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'etait une chambre d'hopital comme les autres. Elle laissa son regard se poser sur les rideaux blanc cassé, qui en passant etaient de la même couleur que le reste de la pièce. Mais elle se concentra immédiatement sur le lit quand elle vit que son partenaire y etait allongé dedans, alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir dans un mauvais etât, elle fut surprise, il avait un air paisible sur son beau visage, comme si il etait en train de faire l'une des meilleures siestes de sa vie. Elle s'approcha donc lentement de lui, s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit et le regarda. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage sans qu'elle ne pu s'en empêcher, elle hésita à lui prendre la main et finalement finit par céder à la tentation.

-Castle.. heu je ne sais pas si tu m'entend.. mais... pfff c'est vraiment idiot bien sur que tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Dit elle tout en laissant échapper un petit ricanement.

-Enfin bon.. je vais en profiter alors voila.. je voulais te dire...

-Kate!

-Josh! Mais qu'est-ce-que.. mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais la? Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et retira par la même occasion sa main qui etait prisonnière de celle de Castle.

-Je te signale que je travaille ici! D'ailleur si tu veux bien laisser mon patient tranquille... Il a besoin de repos.

_**Je posterais le prochain un peu plus tard parce que j'ai repris les cours cette semaine... :/ J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, si oui faite le moi savoir par reviews ou si c'est non bah pareil... Pour moi les deux avis comptes et comme je suis "débutante" j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas pour pouvoir m'améliorer. =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolé pour l'attente... entre les cours et internet qui marche pas je sais plus ou donner de la tête. Enfin voici le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)...SPOILIER S.4**_

-Ton...ton patient! Castle est ton patient?

-Tu m'as trés bien entendu Kate! Maintenant sors de cette chambre ou je serais obligé d'appeller la sécurité.

-Appeller la sécurité! Je peux savoir pour quel motif tu compte les appellés?

-Pour violence verbale envers un médecin de cette hopital...

-Pardon! Je ne t'ai pas insulté à ce que je sache!

-Peut-être... Mais ils croiront qui à ton avis... Un flic qui couche avec un écrivain de bas étage ou un grand chirurgien qui n'a plus besoin de faire ces preuves dans cette hopital?

-Tu me dégoute Josh..

-Ecoute Kate... Dit il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Je fais ça pour toi, cet écrivain de malheur ne te rendra pas heureuse.

Il etait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, il essayait d'avoir ne cesse qu'un regard de sa part mais elle fixait le sol, trouvant que c'etais toujours plus interressant que les yeux sournois de Josh. Il pris son menton dans l'une de ses mains et la s'en etait trop pour Kate. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa violement, tellement, qu'il percuta le sol.

-Non mais sa va pas! Tu es folle ma pauvre! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire sa j'appelle la sécurité! et maintenant la seule fois ou tu pourras mettre un pieds dans cet hopital c'est quand tu occuperas l'une des chambres! Crit il tout en se relevant

-C'est une menace?

-A toi de voir... Il prit son bipper et appela la sécurité

-C'est pas la peine de les appelés je m'en vais...

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas de course et claqua violement la porte dérrière elle. Quand elle fut dans le couloir, Kate souffla bruyament pour essayer d'evacuer toute sa colère, mais aussi toute sa tristesse. Si Josh disait vrai elle ne pourrait plus rendre visiste à son écrivain et ne serait donc pas la quand celui ci se reveillera. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça aussitôt car elle vit Alexis arriver au loin.

-Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure... Dit l'adolescenente

-Ce...ce n'est rien Alexis, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu avais raison, tout ceci est de ma faute, unniquement ma faute.

-Non! Ne dites pas ça... Vous rendez mon père heureux, il me l'a dit lui même.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, et puis vous savez il tient beaucoup à vous et...

-Lieutenant Beckett?

Elle se retourna en direction de la voix et vit deux agents de sécurités

-Oui... Je m'en vais

-Hein mais vous allez ou? Dit Alexis en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle allait partir.

-Heu... je dois y aller j'ai eu quelques problèmes

-Mais vous reviendrez voir papa...?

-Je l'éspère... et elle se détacha de son emprise pour fuir en direction de l'ascensseur.

* * *

><p>Un bruit bourdonnant la sortie de son sommeil, c'etait la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Kate se réveilla difficilement, elle ouvrit un oeil puis deux et remarqua qu'elle n'etait pas dans sa chambre et le lit sur lequel elle reposait n'etait pas le sien.<p>

-Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois...

Elle detourna son regard de la pièce pour s'interresser à la personne qui etait appuyé sur la porte de cette, en passant, trés belle chambre. Et elle eu le souffle coupé quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

-JJ...osh!

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Bah je suis chez moi...

-Comment ça... mais qu'est ce que.. comment je suis arrivé la? Dit elle tout en se dégagant du lit avant de s'y remettre aussitôt en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement.

-Ou sont mes vêtements?

-Un peu par tout dans l'appartement... dit il en ricanant.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler sa soirée d'hier soir mais rien ne lui revenait. Elle pria de tout son être pour qu'elle n'est rien fait avec cet abrutis, mais vu la tenue de Eve qu'elle arborait c'etait peine perdue.

-Est ce qu'on a...?

-Oui. Dit il un sourire au lèvre, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer encore plus.

Kate se releva du lit en prenant bien soin d'enrouler l'un des draps autour d'elle et ce dirigea vers le salon. Elle ramassa ses vêtements en remarquant qu'il n'y en avait trés peu, elle reconnu sa robe de soirée, qu'elle portait trés rarement la trouvant trop vulgaire mais aussi ses sous vêtements rouge vif que lui avait offert Lanie pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais portés. Elle couru presque vers la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans . Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bouclés et fit face au miroir qui ce tenait au dessus du lavabo, son visage etait encore légerement maquillé et elle avait des cernes apparantes. Alors qu'elle même ne s'y attendait pas elle se mit à fondre en larme. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Josh mais aussi parce que cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Castle etait dans le coma et qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Il lui manquait terriblement, le commisseriat etait pour ainsi dire vide sans lui et ses journées etaient devenus de véritables cauchemares. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle se souvenu d'avoir été dans un bar hier soir et d'avoir énormément bu pour essayer d'oublier que son âme soeur se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Mais elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi elle etait chez Josh. Serait elle venue le voir? C'etait impossible, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de venir chez cet imbécil aprés ce qui c'etait passé à l'hopital. Kate sortit donc de la salle de bain bien décidé à sortir de cet appartement de malheur le plus vite possible, mais c'etait sans compter Josh qui avait une autre idée en tête.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es ici?

-Non, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et d'oublier cette matinée le plus vite possible... Dit elle tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Tu veux même oublier ta soirée d'hier soir?... permet moi d'en douter, à vrai dire tu avais l'aire plutôt conquise.

-Ecoute moi bien Josh! dit elle tout en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'a n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Fais trés attention à ce que tu dis! est-ce-que je dois te rappeler que je suis lieutenant de police et que par conséquence je dispose d'une arme?

-Ah bon? Je serais curieux de connaître ou tu trouve la place de la mettre sur cette si minuscule robe... dit il toujours avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage.

Et sans lui laisser ne serais-ce qu'une petite occasion d'en rajouter elle le frappa violement au visage avant de tourner les talons en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-En passant Josh... Je prefererais aussi oublier ma soirée d'hier soir, car je n'ai pas un trés bon souvenir de mes nuits passés avec toi ou plutôt devrais je dire de mes cinq secondes passés avec toi...dit elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de lui tourner le dos.

-C'est ça.. va t'en! cria t'il Tout en frottant sa joue douloureuse qui avait prit une teinte rouge tomate.

* * *

><p>-Docteur Davidson... dit une infirmière<p>

-Oui.

-Votre patient... Mr Castle, il vient de se réveiller.

-Oh! j'arrive...

Il traversa le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son patient à pas de géants. Puis ouvrit la porte quand il se trouva en face de cette dérnière.

-Monsieur Castle.. dit il tout en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Il le vit aussitôt tourner la tête reconnaissant surement la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Vous... Mais que faits vous la!

-Trés charmant acceuille monsieur Castle, je suis votre médecin...

-C'est pas vrai! Il faut toujours que les pires trucs m'arrive à moi...

-Bon... Vous vous sentez comment?

-Ça allez jusqu'à que vous arriviez... ou est Beckett?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Elle n'est pas venue vous voir une seule fois depuis votre hospitalisation.

_**Tout doux... rangez votre matériel de torture XD **_

_**Je posterais surement le prochain chap mercredi ;) en attendant à vos coms!**_


End file.
